


Who Knew?

by WeAreInfinite18



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clony - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreInfinite18/pseuds/WeAreInfinite18
Summary: Set a couple months after the 1st part. No one knows about Tony and Clay's relationship, but that's about to change.





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've brought y'all a part 2! I hope you enjoy ^.^

Tony and Clay were upstairs, laying on Clays bed, and watching Netflix. They would steal kisses from each other every couple of minutes, distracting each other from the show in the process. Around halfway through the movie though, Tony decided that they weren’t paying attention to the show anyways, and put the laptop aside. It had become a bit of a routine for them. They would have small dates up in Clays room when his parents weren’t home, which usually ended in about an hour long makeout session and Tony leaving before Clays parent’s returned. 

Clay’s head was laying on Tony’s chest as he looked up at him. “Hey, I was enjoying that movie. Now I’ll never know how it ends,” Clay said, poking Tony’s side.

Tony raised his eyebrow down at Clay, “Like you were even paying attention to the movie. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me 80% of the time it’s been playing,” Tony said, a small joking smirk on his face.

Clay quipped back, “Oh please, why would I want to look at you when Zac Efron and Anna Kendrick are on the screen?”

Tony pretended to look offended, “Are you saying that watching Zac Efron and Anna Kendrick is a better use of your time than kissing me,” he asked as he looked at Clay with puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Clay responded, laughing softly as he kissed Tony gently on the lips. 

Tony chuckled lightly, mumbling against Clay’s lips, “You’re something else, Clay Jensen,” he said as he brought his hand up to rest on Clay’s cheek.

“That’s why you love me,” Clay joked, looking down at Tony with a cheesy grin. 

Tony paused for a moment, his face turning more serious than it previously was. “Yeah, I do,” he whispered softly as he stroked his thumb against Clay’s cheek. 

Clays mouth gaped open a bit, a look of surprise showing over his face. After finally getting his composer together, he asked softly, “You do?”

After Clay asked this, Tony nodded his head a bit, staring down into Clay’s eyes. “I love you Clay,” he said, a bit shakily, worried he might scare Clay away by this admission.

Tony had no need to worry though, because Clay smiled brightly, looking up at Tony, “I love you too,” he said before moving up a bit to capture Tony’s lips against his own.

Tony slowly made his way onto clays lap, the two boys continuing to kiss heatedly. They were too enveloped in each other though, that they didn’t hear the car pull up or the front door open downstairs. 

Before they knew what was happening, Clay heard his bedroom door open and his mom start to say, “Clay, your dad and I,” before she stopped dead in her tracks.

Clay and Tony quickly jumped apart from each other, getting up from the bed they were previously on. Clay had a tinge of pink heating up his cheeks. “Mom. I thought you weren’t suppose to be home until 5,” he said, barely able to look up from the ground to his mom.

“It is 5, hun,” she stated simply, making Clay want to smack himself in the head for not realizing they had lost track of time. This was not the way he wanted his mom to find out about him and Tony, but there was nothing he could do about it at this point. “So, you and Tony… I can’t really say I’m surprised,” she continued, making Clay look up at his mother.

He didn’t know when Tony had moved to stand beside him, or interlocked their hands together, but Clay squeezed Tony’s hand softly as he spoke, “What do you mean you’re not surprised?”

Mrs. Jensen let out a small laugh. “Do you see the way you guys look at each other and how happy you are around each other? Your father and I figured it would only be a matter of time before you two got together, if you weren’t already.”

“Wait, you and dad have talked about this,” Clay asked, mouth agape. 

“Oh yeah, on a couple different occasions actually,” Mrs. Jensen responded, finding humor in the look on Clay’s face. “So,” she continued, “you two are being safe, right?”

At that, the color drained out of Clay’s face, and he felt Tony stifle a laugh next to him. “Mom, no! We’re not doing anything like that,” he exclaimed quickly, feeling embarrassed that his mother would bring this up around Tony. 

Mrs. Jensen raised her eyebrow. “Whatever you say,” she started, “but if you need anything, there’s supplies in the bathroom.”

By this point, Clay’s cheeks were a dark pink. “Oh my god! Mom, please just go,” he said, wanting this awkward conversation to end. 

“Ok, ok. I can tell when I’m not wanted anymore,” Mrs Jensen said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. She turned, walking out of Clay’s room, but not before hollering back over her shoulder, “Use protection!”

Clay quickly closed his bedroom door, leaning back against it. “I’m so sorry that had to be so awkward,” he said, glancing up at Tony. 

Tony laughed a bit, walking over to Clay and taking Clay’s hands in his, “That was more amusing than awkward. You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed,” he said poking fun at Clay, which only lead to Clay blushing more. Tony leaned forward, kissing the blush on Clay’s cheek as he also proceeded to let go of Clay’s hands and tickle his side a bit. 

“Stooopppp,” Clay said, letting out small giggles, moving a bit to bury his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. “This is serious. My mom knows we’re together now, AND she thinks we’re, yanno, having sex…” 

Tony shook his head a bit, letting up on Clay’s side. “Well, we’re not having sex yet. And so what if your mom knows about us? It was going to come out eventually.”

Clay sighed softly, nodding his head, “Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want this to be how she found out.”

“You didn’t want her finding out by catching you making out with your boyfriend?” Tony asked, chuckling softly into Clay’s ear.

“No, that’s definitely not how.. Wait,” Clay paused, moving his head to look at Tony, “Did you just use the b word,” he asked, quirking his eyebrow up.

“Oh, um, yeah. Since your mom knows now, and since we’ve been a thing for a couple months, I figured we could actually put a label on this. So would you like, be cool with being my boyfriend,” Tony asked, looking at Clay.

“Hmm, I’m gonna have to think about that one..” Clay said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Tony laughed a bit, shaking his head, “Oh, you have to think about it, Jensen?”

Clay nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna need some convincing, Padilla,” he responded, a small smirk spread across his face.

“Well if it’s convincing you want..” Tony whispered, a grin on his face as he pressed his lips to Clays.

Clay laughed softly, mumbling against Tony’s lips, “I’m sold. I guess I could put up with you being my boyfriend.”

Tony laughed right along with Clay, rolling his eyes playfully. “You’re something else, mi corazon, something else.”

“That’s why you love me,” Clay repeated what he had said earlier, with a different meaning this time around. 

“Always,” Tony responded simply, placing a small kiss on the corner of Clay’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know this was shorter than the first part, but I figured I'd end this part here. I'm considering writing a few more parts, but on the next part I'm thinking about upping the rating to mature. Let me know what you think. Would you be ok with an installment that's a bit more sexy still with plenty of fluff, or should I stick to just an innocent, fluffy story? Let me know in the comments. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed part 2 of the Discovery series, and have a great day!


End file.
